Holiday Alliance Briefing
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Jack attends a meeting with the other Holiday Leaders to bring forth the Holiday Alliance. As well as that, having to also make his case for what he had done with Christmas.


**I just first want to give a bucket load of credit to Eric Rodriguez, the Blockbuster Buster on and YouTube, for coming up with the theory as to why Sally had the premonition. I cannot thank you enough, Erod. If you are reading this. **

**Which I bet you're not.**

**Oh well. X3**

**Tim Burton owns these awesome characters.**

* * *

><p>This was the beginning of what was to be known as the Holiday Alliance. Now that all of the Holiday Worlds knew each other's names and existence, it was decided that all of the Holiday leaders get together in a big council meeting, coming to an agreement for the Holiday Alliance movement. Where they met, was in fact Independence Day Town. Mostly because, despite everything, it was one of the more neutral worlds.<p>

All of the Holiday leaders were gathered for the first time.

Cupid, from Valentine's Day Town.

St. Patrick, from St-Patrick's Day Town.

The Easter Bunny, from Easter Town.

Uncle Sam, from Independence Day Town.

Jack Skellington, from Halloween Town.

The Thanksgiving Turkey from Thanksgiving Town.

Santa Claus from Christmas Town.

Despite their intentions of the Holiday Alliance, there was, sadly, the elephant in the room. The actions of Jack...the way he had stolen and even _ruined_ Christmas. It was no secret that everyone feared him then (more so than normally expected), and even right now were turning their noses up at him, too. Disapproval and fear. Even though Santa had forgiven him, he too was not quite ready to jump to his defence.

Because of it, Jack respectfully stayed quiet at all times. He could feel their eyes of disapproval right on him. Especially Uncle Sam.

"While here for today's Holiday Alliance gathering...we are also to address something else." Uncle Sam went on to say, his hard, dark eyes on Jack this whole time. "To discuss the actions of Halloween Town's leader, Jack Skellington...also known as the Pumpkin King. You have shamelessly impersonated Santa Claus, made a mess of Christmas with horrid toys, and nearly had gotten Santa killed. Due to your foolishness, Christmas was nearly canceled. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Jack slowly stood up, and looked at Uncle Sam with a calm, steady gaze. Or rather, looked _down_ at him, considering how tall he was. "No, Uncle Sam. I know what I had done, and I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Then explain _why_ you would think to do such a thing." Uncle Sam pressed.

Sighing, Jack nodded. "I will make no excuse. What I did was essentially because I found Christmas to be very much intriguing and amazing, and I still do. At the time, I had felt that Halloween was no longer the same to me. That I could possibly be more than just what I was, the Pumpkin King and scariest of them all. In a moment of loss and depression, I wandered off into the Hinterlands, and it wasn't long before I found the Holiday Doors. And then...Christmas Town. The way it contrasted so starkly from Halloween, how it was bright and beautiful, full of joy and laughter. I couldn't help but be carried away by it all. I wanted to see it all for myself, to experience and feel it. Part of it also, was due to how little I understood it. There was an elusive meaning to it that I didn't understand, and wanted to find out. I researched, experimented, I did all I could to try to draw up a possible conclusion. I then felt, all I could do to truly find the meaning of it, was to try it completely. To utilize it to its full potential by celebrating it."

"And you thought taking over another Holiday was the right way to go about it." Uncle Sam said.

"Yes. At the time, I had." Jack said shamefully. "I realize now, it was foolish of me to think that it was the right thing to do."

"Did _no one_ understand the absolute _foolishness_ of it all?" Uncle Sam wanted to know, his voice growing more stern.

For a moment, Jack was silent as he contemplated what to tell them. The last thing he wanted was to drag Sally into this. What would they think of her? Granted, they could turn their noses down at him all they wanted, but Sally? No, he couldn't let that happen. But he also couldn't be dishonest. Within the moment, despite everything, the thought of her was comforting. He even softened a bit.

"There was one person." Jack murmured softly, looking down at the table now. "Sally."

"Who, now?" Uncle Sam was confused, his sternness waning slightly.

"Your lover." Cupid spoke up, peering through his rose-coloured glasses.

"Yes." Jack responded, nodded. "Sally is my lover. She was the only one who truly saw that my actions were a mistake. She had tried to warn me, due to a premonition she had had. I, however, was too oblivious, and too excited to listen to her. To this very moment, I regret it immensely. The lengths she had gone to protect me and stop me..." He sighed, shaking his skull. "Not just that, but thanks to my foolishness, I put her into danger, as well. Both her, and Sandy were nearly done for. If I had not been so foolish..."

"Get on with it, Jack." Uncle Sam said pointedly.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, and continued on. "As I said, she was the only one who tried to warn me against all of it. I am not sure how, though. She had said herself, she was apprehensive of it from the start, but it wasn't until she had had the premonition that she set out to stop me. She said that a flower turned into a Christmas Tree, and then it burned. She still has no idea as to how-"

"If I may." Cupid interrupted, standing up. "Uncle Sam, I think I may be able to offer a theory."

"Proceed, Cupid." Uncle Sam said.

"Thank you." Cupid faced Jack, adjusting his rose-coloured glasses. "If I may ask you a personal question, and though I can see this for myself, I still would prefer a clear answer from you. Jack, you do love this Sally woman, right?"

If Jack could blush, he would be right now. But he nodded as he looked at the Valentine angel. "Yes." He said with no hesitation. "I love Sally more than anything."

Cupid nodded. "Am I to assume you did not realize your feelings for her until after the...fiasco, correct?"

"Well, I...not that I had known, but I did have feelings for her all along." Jack admitted. "But erm...yes, it wasn't until Oogie was defeated, and Sandy and Sally were saved. In short, not to ramble, it was then I realized my feelings for her."

"Mmmm...as I was suspecting." Cupid said thoughtfully. "And you said that you felt unsatisfied at the time you found Christmas Town. In short, you felt that something was missing in your life."

"Yes." Jack nodded once more.

"Get to the point." Uncle Sam said.

"Of course. My point is, Jack, that this Sally woman may have very well received something of a message from the mysterious magic of the Holiday Worlds. It caused her to have that premonition about Christmas being a disaster, I believe." Cupid explained.

Jack blinked, and considered that for a moment. Even Santa looked thoughtful at this theory, which seemed to make sense.

"But then we'd wonder, why Sally? Why did she receive this premonition?" Cupid went on, looking at everyone, and then right at Jack. "Well, I believe that it was this. Sally was given the premonition as a message to you, and it came from her because it was to show you that what you were missing from your life, all along, was in fact, Sally."

The room fell silent, and all eyes were on Jack once more. A little embarrassed, Jack rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a bit sheepishly.

At the same time, he couldn't help but agree with Cupid. It just about made sense as to why Sally had the premonition about Christmas being a disaster if he went through with it. It was no wonder she had received it, because it was meant as a way to tell him that _she_ was what was missing from his life, something he had not known until it was almost too late.

"...Thank you, Cupid. I think you're absolutely right." Jack said softly. "It really wouldn't surprise me if that were the case."

Nodding, the head Valentine angel sat back down in his chair.

"Right. Thank you, Cupid. That was stimulating." Uncle Sam said dryly before clearing his throat. "Well Jack, I hope you know by now that if you are to attempt this stupid stunt again, there _will_ be consequences."

Swallowing a little, but not waning his ground, Jack nodded. "Uncle Sam, and all of you here today, I make this promise never to do such a thing again. I have learned my lesson, and while I may feel fascinated with your holidays, I know better than to think about taking them over. You have my word that I will never do such a thing."

He looked at the other holiday leaders very sincerely before continuing.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness. All I ask is that you understand that I mean what I say. What I had done before, though my intentions were good, I did still cause a lot of problems. For that, I am deeply sorry, and I hope you know that. It's all I ask, that you know I will never cause such a thing again, and that I am sorry for my stunts with Christmas. That is all I have to say, and I thank you for taking the time to hear me out, Gentlemen."

With nothing more to say, Jack sat back down.

After a few moments, Santa stood up to say his piece.

"Jack, thank you. While we may have been unfair to you, I suppose you can understand why we were. But I think it is time we moved on with this, and let the Holiday Alliance come alive." Santa said pointedly. "Let this be water under the bridge."

Everyone nodded in agreement, their looks of disapproval and contempt all slowly melting away.

"Then let's get this going." Said Uncle Sam.

* * *

><p>After the meeting concluded, Jack returned to the Inn where he and Sally were staying. He had brought her along on this little trip, on the whole because he didn't want to leave her all alone, and also because in honesty, he wanted her to be close by. For good luck, because she gave him confidence and courage in ways only she could. And he needed a little boost to face this.<p>

When he entered the room, and found her there on the bed reading, he immediately just softened and felt better upon seeing her. Sally smiled brightly and placed her book aside before getting off the bed and coming to greet him.

"How did the meeting go, Jack? Did everything go all right?" Sally queried, bringing her arms around his neck as she gazed at him curiously.

Smiling a bit more, Jack held her close as he brought his arms around her waist. "It certainly went better than I thought it would. I'll have to tell you all about it, but in the first place, it went through. The Holiday Alliance is in full swing."

"Oh, Jack! That's wonderful! I'm so glad!"

Sally then leaned up to kiss him, tightening her hold on him a little. Hands shaking, bliss pouring over him, Jack kissed her in return, feeling all the more better already. When they parted, he couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he lay his forehead against hers.

"Oh, Sally...you really know how to help give me all the confidence I need."

"I...I just support you, Jack...it's you that ultimately goes through with it." Sally murmured with a blush.

"Now don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make me feel better when I need it?"

She laughed, and it wasn't long before Jack was happily twirling her around the room and bestowing sweet kisses to her face and lips.


End file.
